La entrevista
by SonyVB
Summary: Hermione Granger una periodista. Él una estrella de cine. Ambos se conocerán y algo surgirá, provocando en Hermione el sentimiento que nunca había conocido: "El amor". Granger se verá envuelta en las cadenas de la desesperación sabiendo que "Él" será su perdición. HGxDM


¡Hola! Primero quiero aclarar unas cuantas cositas:

-Esta es la primera vez que subo un fanfic para compartirlo con alguien, por ello, puede que mi trabajo les parezca mediocre o malo (si es así les pediré que lo traten con el mayor respeto posible y que traten de apoyarme comentando lo que no les gusto o cualquier cosa por el estilo, yo aceptaré cualquier tipo de comentarios y sugerencias para que mi trabajo mejore y pueda complacerlos)

-Esta historia la subiré cada semana (el día no está definido debido a que entra en conflicto con mis horarios de estudio). Regularmente lo voy a estar subiendo en las mañanas o muy noche, porque esos tiempos los tengo libres.

-Espero que disfruten leyendo la historia yo intentaré hacer de mi mayor esfuerzo para complacerlas si es que les gusta esta historia y si es que tienen un poquito de su tiempo para leerla.

-Todos los personajes que aparezcan en esta historia(salvo por algunos míos) pertenecen a la maravillosa J. .

Sin más los dejo comenzar a leer este fic y espero que les guste. (n.n)

La entrevista

Capítulo I

-Aún sigo sin creer que te hayan asignado la entrevista esa, es decir, sé que no tiene mucha diferencia el trabajo de campo ni nada de eso pero… ¡HERMIONE! ¿Estás escuchándome?- gritó una molesta pelirroja al ver que su amiga tenía la mirada perdida en su bloc de notas, probablemente decidiendo que preguntas debería realizar para la entrevista de mañana.

-Sí, sí, te estoy escuchando perfectamente bien, Giny… ¿Qué crees que debería ponerme para la entrevista?- preguntó la chica haciendo una pausa en su trabajo y alzando la vista en dirección hacia su amiga, para después continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Eso confirma que no has escuchado nada de lo que te dije- replicó la pelirroja soltando un suspiro abatido-Hermione- tomó la mano de la chica haciendo que esta dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y mirara la expresión de preocupación que estaba dibujada en el rostro de su amiga. Ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá de su sala, cada una sumida en su propio trabajo, un par de minutos atrás la pelirroja había comenzado a mirar a Hermione de una manera inquietante y la castaña solo podía ignorarla, pues sabía la causa de ese comportamiento, pero quería restarle importancia y darle a entender a Giny que no quería hablar con ella sobre lo que estuviera pensando. Una pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos, una pregunta, que por supuesto no pudo ignorar- ¿De verdad estás segura de querer hacer esta entre…- antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta, la joven de cabellera castaña la interrumpió decidiendo ponerle fin a el discurso que su amiga estaba por comenzar.

-¿De qué hablas? Por supuesto que quiero hacerla. Es trabajo después de todo, además Elizabeth estará allí, y necesito que vea lo que soy capaz de hacer- dijo con sus grandes ojos almendrados llenos de convicción, unos segundos después volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo, y lo único que pudo hacer su amiga fue lanzar otro suspiro. Bien habían pasado dos días desde que había discutido con la castaña por querer realizar ese trabajo, le había aclarado sus razones por las cuales no debía aceptarlo, la ojiverde sabía que Elizabeth, la jefa del departamento de Hermione, no tenía ninguna intención de darle una oportunidad a su mejor amiga, más bien, lo que ella buscaba era un pretexto para despedirla y darle esa entrevista era, muy probablemente, una de sus trampas para lograr lo que quería.

-Escucha Hermione, no voy a impedirte hacer esa entrevista, por la sencilla razón de que no es de mi incumbencia, pero Elizabeth, sabes que ella… Bueno, sabes que ella no te traga en lo más mínimo, ¿cómo puedes estar segura de que esta entrevista no es más que un tonto engaño? Y no lo digo porque este paranoica, Elizabeth me da mala espina- dijo Giny, _"Al menos tenía que intentar una vez más"_ se decía a si misma mientras jugaba con los dedos de Hermione, logrando que esta captara su atención una vez más.

- Estoy consciente de que Elizabeth no es alguien de quien me pueda fiar, pero es un trabajo que debo de hacer, además, no creo que ella mescle lo personal con lo profesional, si yo no le caigo bien, no es motivo para tenderme una trampa, ella es entregada a su trabajo. Negarme, sería darle motivos para correrme y no creo que sea capaz de tanto solo porque no me traga, ya obtuvo lo que quería ¿no es así? Obtuvo el ascenso, que con tan arduo labor consiguió- _"Más bien que con grandes mentiras consiguió" _pensó la pelirroja- Si es una trampa o no, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para evitar darle motivos para despedirme, no te preocupes por ello, que no soy tan tonta. Sé que no es un argumento convincente, pero al menos con ello estaré tranquila, voy a presentarme a esa entrevista y le mostraré a Elizabeth, que no soy como ella piensa y que también puedo hacer las cosas bien- explicó la castaña antes de levantarse del sofá en el que estaba sentada dejando a un lado su pluma y el bloc en el que estaba escribiendo-Bien, preparamos la cena y después de cenar me voy a la cama, ¿te parece?- preguntó la castaña.

-Está bien- dijo Giny haciendo el mismo acto que su amiga había realizado segundos atrás, la castaña pudo percibir la voz resignada de su amiga y eso la hizo sentir aliviada, pero rápidamente recobró la compostura y sonrió para demostrar su confianza, si algo tenía Hermione, era orgullo y no iba a hacer que Giny volviera a retomar la conversación si se diera cuenta de que no estaba tan "confiada" cuando ya se había rendido por fin.

-¿Te parece si ponemos algo de música? ¿David Garrett, quizá?-preguntó la castaña mientras se dirigía hacia el estéreo sin escuchar la respuesta de su amiga, en un segundo estaba metiendo el disco y en otro segundo se oía claramente la dulce y suave tonada del violín que envolvían en un delicado roce de emociones a la castaña. Escuchar aquella melodía solo hacía que el aire que se respiraba en la habitación se volviera puro, casi blanquecino, cada sonido que desprendía el violín era como una gota de calma que endulzaba como el chocolate los oídos de la chica.

-No entiendo cómo es que te gusta ese tipo de música, solo hace que me de sueño. ¿Te parece si hacemos pasta y una ensalada para acompañar? Creo que algo ligero caería bien en la noche- dijo la pelirroja en contestación a su propia pregunta mientras se encaminaba a la cocina dejando a la castaña unos momentos disfrutando de la melodía.

-Me parece una idea estupenda- dijo Hermione cuando salió de su trance musical. Relajada, caminó por el lugar en el que hace solo unos segundos la ojiverde había pasado. Giny ya se había adelantado en la preparación de la cena, en un minuto ya tenía listos todos los ingredientes para prepararla, caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras hacía todo a la vez, al ver eso Hermione tuvo que reprimir una risita, sabía que Giny hacía eso solo porque una vez se le había quemado la comida, _"Solo había sido una vez" _se dijo a sí misma la castaña, fue un día en el que estaba tan abstraída en sus libros que ni se dio cuenta del olor que desprendía el estofado de verduras en la estufa, solo hasta que llegó Giny del trabajo fue como cayó en cuenta de que casi volaba toda la cocina y muy probablemente, el departamento entero- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo Hermione acercándose lentamente a la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala y sentándose en un taburete frente a ella.

-Sí. ¿Podrías por favor poner la mesa mientras yo preparo esto? La pasta solo tardará una hora y media cuando mucho, ¡Ah! y ¿podrías engrasar los moldes, por favor?, la mantequilla está dentro del refrigerador- dijo la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a abrir el empaque de la pasta.

-Bien- dijo la castaña mientras bajaba del taburete y se acercaba a la alacena en busca de los manteles para colocarlos en la mesa- Mañana, ¿podrías hacer algo con mi cabello? Quiero dejar una buena impresión y no llevar este... desastre de pelo- dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía a la mesa para colocar los manteles, uno al lado del otro. Se detuvo un momento para escuchar como el hilo fino de las cuerdas del instrumento que tocaba en su estéreo, era rasgado, componiendo notas que desprendían de ellas sonidos delicados y sutiles, calmando una vez más, el corazón de la chica.

-Sí, supongo que puedo hacer algo con el- dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba un cuchillo y una tabla de picar para comenzar a rebanar el jitomate.

-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias!- dijo Hermione con un toque de emoción en su voz mientras colocaba los platos y cubiertos en cada uno de los dos manteles- ¿Y qué pasó con Harry? Digo ¿ya resolvieron su pleito?- preguntó Hermione casualmente mientras se dirigía al fregadero para tomar dos vasos de vidrio y regresar a la mesa para colocarlos en su lugar. Vio como la pelirroja se tensaba en un instante y luego volvía a reanudar su labor como si no hubiera escuchado nada, eso le confirmaba que no habían resuelto sus diferencias, _"Una pelea tan estúpida" _pensó la castaña. Había pasado una semana desde que Harry y Giny no se hablaban, todo por los irracionales y, por supuesto, estúpidos celos de Harry, anteriormente se controlaba pues sabía que Giny se enfadaría, no por celarla sino porque ella llegara a pensar que el no confiaba en ella; pero después de verla llegar con Dean, su ex novio, lo sacó de sus casillas y le armó un pleito y en vez de que Giny explicara el porqué de la compañía de Dean, comenzó a gritarle y a maldecirle, haciendo que Harry se fuera muy molesto.

-No. Y no pienso continuar así, si él quiere que volvamos, tiene que pedirme una disculpa. Y no voy a pedir disculpas yo Hermione.- sentenció la pelirroja al notar que su amiga estaba punto de objetar acerca de su decisión-No es mi culpa que Harry sea tan celoso. Se atrevió a reclamarme, ¡A mí! No me parece justo, yo nunca le he dado motivos para dudar de mí- la voz de Giny se estaba quebrando cada vez más y Hermione no dudaba que en cualquier momento se echara a llorar.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya se me quitó el hambre- dijo Hermione para evitar que Giny siguiera hablando acerca de sus problemas amorosos. No es que no quisiera escucharla, simplemente creía que ella no era la persona adecuada para darle apoyo y consejos, ella no era precisamente una experta en el romance, las malas relaciones y como resolverlas, así que prefería dejar ese tipo de temas fuera de sus oídos- Podemos cenar esto mañana. Además, ya es tarde y, me tengo que levantar temprano si quiero tener listo todo para la entrevista de mañana. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo, es decir, mañana tienes que arreglar mi cabello- se excusó Hermione para dar por zanjado el tema. Sabía que Giny no era estúpida y que esta vez captaría la indirecta, pero aun así, no le parecía correcto decirle directamente a su amiga que no era el tipo de chicas que escuchaban relatos amorosos.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- dijo la pelirroja sorbiendo su nariz y limpiándose una lágrimas rebeldes que habían bajado por sus mejillas- Puedes irte primero. Y no te preocupes, yo recogeré todo, n-ne-cesito tiempo a solas- dijo Giny con voz entrecortada y a modo de explicación para que Hermione no se quedara más tiempo en el lugar. Acto seguido comenzó a dar vueltas por la cocina colocando todo lo que había tomado anteriormente, en su lugar.

-Bien. Hasta mañana- dijo Hermione y rápidamente salió de la cocina en dirección hacia la sala, se encaminó hacia el estéreo y con un sutil movimiento lo apagó, callando el dulce sonido que este desataba, sacó el disco, lo dejó encima del mueble y se fue directamente a su habitación. Una vez que se escuchó el "clic" de la puerta informando que había sido cerrada, la pelirroja se derrumbó en la cocina y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente saboreando la tristeza de sus actos.

* * *

><p>-Buenos días Hermione- dijo una voz cantarina, que la castaña conocía muy bien, hace solo unas horas atrás estaba durmiendo cómoda y placenteramente en su cama y ahora su amiga la llegaba a despertar por la dichosa entrevista que tenía que realizar.<p>

-Buenos días Giny- dijo la castaña bostezando al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en su suave colchón- Primero me iré a bañar y ya después haces todo lo que quieras con mi cabello- dijo la chica desperezándose mientras hacía ademán de ponerse en pie. Giny le sonrió dulcemente dándole a entender que estaba bien con la decisión que había tomado.

-Sí, sí. Vete yendo, tienes suerte de que hoy entre tarde a mi trabajo, pero apresúrate, que sino no me va dar tiempo ni de desayunar- dijo Giny mientras se ponía en pie- Voy a mi cuarto por lo que necesitas- y dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a una recién despierta y confundida Hermione.

-Ya estás lista- dijo la pelirroja con voz aliviada- Pensé que nunca terminaría. Cuando sequé tu cabello se esponjo tanto que creí que iba a estallar o algo así- decía la chica mientras se estiraba para aflojar sus brazos entumidos de tanto peinar- Solo, déjame colocarte unos cuantos pasadores- tomó algunos de la cajita llena de estos, para después colocarlos en el cabello de la castaña- ¡Listo! Ahora sí, ya no muevas nada de lo que este en tu cabeza, si no lo vas a deshacer y tu peinado se va a arruinar. Te ves muy bonita- dijo la pelirroja con sus ojos llenos de cariño. El cabello natural y rebelde de Hermione, había desaparecido, no por sí solo, Giny se había encargado de aplacar su cabello lo mejor posible, utilizando sus conocimientos como estilista profesional. Su cabellera castaña había sido recogida en una media coleta, algo que la hacía ver simple, pero a la vez la hacía ver formal, los rizos que caían en forma de caireles le hacían pronunciar más sus pómulos y su rostro a pesar de haber perdido el toque infantil se veía joven y radiante- ¿Quieres que te ayude con el maquillaje?- preguntó la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a guardar cada uno de sus productos de belleza.

-No te preocupes, no pienso hacer nada con mi rostro. Solo pondré brillo de labios y ya. No soy muy afecta al maquillaje- dijo la castaña a modo de explicación mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba al espejo para contemplarse, no solo el peinado sino también el atuendo que había elegido. Llevaba puesta una blusa de color negro en cuello v, una falda gris-plateada con líneas en blanco que le llegaba a la rodilla y un saco a juego, Giny le había prestado unas sandalias de tacón negras debido a que la castaña no poseía ningunas, casi nunca las utilizaba así que prefería pedírselas a su amiga- ¿Me veo bien?- preguntó la castaña mientras se colocaba el brillo de labios.

- Te ves asombrosa Hermione. Elizabeth se quedará con la boca abierta al verte. No dudes que no sentirá envidia- dijo Giny sonriendo- Me tengo que ir, si me apuro, tal vez no me meta en problemas- y dicho esto salió disparada de la recámara de la castaña. Dejando a la chica sola en el departamento que ambas compartían.

* * *

><p>-Muy bien. Aquí estoy- Hermione se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del hotel que Elizabeth le había indicado, le había dicho que se encontrarían ahí a las tres de la tarde en la "habitación 107" y que no llegara tarde, pues tenía otros pendientes que hacer. Una vez estando frente a la puerta con el número 107 dibujado en ella, soltó un suspiro nervioso, se armó de valor y le dio unos cuantos toques con los nudillos temblorosos de su mano esperando que alguien la abriera. Unos cuantos minutos pasaron en silencio y tiempo después unos pasos se oyeron del otro lado de la puerta que a continuación fue abierta, dejando al descubierto a un chico de cabellera platinada. Un chico muy guapo y de buen ver, vaya que de buen ver.<p>

Hola otra vez o/ ¿Qué les pareció? Aburrido ¿no? Si lo sé, este capítulo tenía que serlo, por varias razones, porque aquí explico muchas cosas que van a repercutir en el futuro de la historia. Les prometo que el siguiente capítulo será más interesante XD Yo lo sé, no lo dejen de leer solo por este capítulo mega aburrido, pero necesario. A partir de ahora las cosas irán ¡Wow! con el chico que supongo, ya tienen la certeza de quien es.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leerlo y espero que continúen la historia conmigo. Recuerden que estoy abierta a sus quejas y sugerencias, que aquí estoy para complacer :33 estas me ayudaran a mejorar mi trabajo y que les guste. Nos leemos después. (n.n)


End file.
